


Aftermath: The Love Paralleogram

by skepticallysighing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ward loves Jemma, Jemma loves Fitz, Fitz loves Skye, and Skye is utterly clueless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Love begins, theres a sound: FZZT

**Author's Note:**

> This describes that last romantic feelings from the show in my eyes. Spoiler alerts!

Chapter One: FZZT

Jemma was feeling terrible inside. Coulson had just chewed her out for jumping out of the airplane. Now she was walking back to her room with Ward.  
“Your first time skydiving, huh?” he asked her, catching her off guard.  
“What? Oh..yes, and I don’t plan to do it again,” she replied.   
Ward turned around and smiled. He didn’t often smile, it ruined his image, but he wanted to give Jemma one. “I think it was incredibly brave what you did,” he told her.   
“Oh,” she replied, smiling back. “Thanks.” They began to walk together quietly. “This may be as good a time as ever, but I may have misled you earlier.”  
Ward stopped and turned around, waiting expectantly.   
“The Night night gun,” she began. “I lied. It’s still an ounce off.”  
“I know,” he replied. He couldn’t ever get mad at Jemma the way he got mad at Fitz and Skye.   
“You did?” she said softly, obviously surprised, by amused.  
“Yep,” Ward replied with another smile. “After all...” He changed his voice to mock the way Jemma mocked him. “I’m Agent Grant Ward, and I just jumped out of a plane without a parachute and saved your life.” Jemma laughed.  
“It’s actually a bit more nasally,” she corrected him with a grin. Skye turned around the corner and saw Jemma. “Oh, hello, Skye!” Jemma said brightly. Skye ran forward and gave Jemma a tight hug. Jemma was the closest thing to a sister Skye had ever known, and she couldn’t stand losing her. Fitzsimmons were her siblings to her. Jemma, caught of guard again, hugged back. Ward watched with a happy smile, but inside, he wanted to be the one hugging Jemma. It didn’t matter, Jemma was safe, and that’s all that mattered.  
***  
“I was going to do it.”  
“I know you were, Fitz.”  
“And I was going to come after you.”  
“I know you were.”  
“And I had the parachute and the vaccine.”  
“Antiserum.”  
“And maybe I couldn't have done the-"  
"Fitz!"  
"James Bond straps things."  
"Just. Shut up. Please."  
Jemma had stopped by Fitz’s room before heading to her own, and now he was ranting.  
“It was pretty amazing what Ward did,” she admitted, trying not sound like she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, but she wanted to reassure Fitz. “But it wasn’t Ward by side in the lab. It wasn’t Ward giving me hope when I had none. It was you.”  
They sat in a silence for a moment.  
“Thank you,” she said kindly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left Fitz’s room.  
All Fitz could think of was Skye compared to Jemma, and sighing with confused emotions, he punched his pillow.


	2. The Hubba

Chapter Two: The Hub

Jemma had just rounded the corner and seen Fitz. He and Ward had just returned from their misson, and she was thrilled to see that they were safe.  
"Fitz!" she said brightly. "How are you? Did the misson go well?"  
"Yeah, it did," he admitted. Neither hugged the other. You see, when Jemma saw Grant next to Fitz, she got a weird feeling in her stomach that made her not want to hug Fitz. Fitz was experiencing a similar sensation as he saw Skye nearing.   
"Did you like the sandwich?" she asked. When a guilty expression crossed his face, she gave her head a cock. "What's wrong?" she asked with a grin. "Too much pestro?"  
"It was delicious," he told her, not a smile on his face. He didn't want Jemma to know that Ward had thrown the sandwich that she had spent so long making into a pond. She gave him an affectionate smile before leading him back to the table top.  
As they walked, Jemma couldn't help but notice Skye affectionally punch Ward's arm and feel jealous.  
Fitz couldn't help but notice Ward talking with Skye and feel jealous.  
Ward couldn't help but notice Jemma giving Fitz a bright smile and feeling jealous.   
And Skye didn't know a dickybird about any of these emotions flitting around the room.


	3. The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief Wardsimmons moment.

Jemma looked up at the tree. She knew she had to climb it, she was the only one who knew how to function the FitzsimmonsPad, and that was a necessary skill in order to scan the tree. But it was a whole fifteen feet above the ground. And she really really didn’t like heights.  
“I can climb it for you,” offered Ward. “Just talk me through what to do with the doodads. It’s only fifteen feet.”  
“I know,” she sighed. “I’m just a little bit more wary about heights since falling to certain death.” She said the last part as if it was a throwaway comment, as if this could happen to anyone.   
“Some feelings take over if you let them,” he advised her. He took her hand and led her on to the trunk. “Now look ahead. Focus on what you like to do best.”  
“Yep,” she agreed, her voice quavering a bit. “Not falling.”  
“No,” snorted Ward. “You’re a scientist. You like to figure things out.” She put one foot in front of the other. “Now what could have caused this?”   
Quite instantly, Jemma began to rant about a bunch of gibberish that made absolutely no sense to Ward. It ended with her saying, “And I know you’re trying to trick me into going up, but I’m going up anyway.”   
Jemma continued to climb, a little less fearlessly than before. “If you fall I’ll catch you!” he shouted after her. She was so pretty when she was nervous. Always will. He thought.


End file.
